The Phoenix and the Raven
by Vamp1243
Summary: A new hero enters Jump City how will the Titans deal with this new hero? Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any and all existing similarities in this story to any other works or people is completely coincidental with the exception of the Teen Titans themselves, which unfortunately I do not own. This is my first story so please be nice.**

The Phoenix and the Raven

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Daemon but I am more commonly known as Phoenix I am 6.1" with ash white hair but when I'm in costume it changes to black hair with red streaks looking like my hair is aflame and this is how my life got a whole lot more interesting. It all started on a bright sunny day in jump city I had just finished moving in to my new apartment when I heard commotion at the bank across the street so I snapped my fingers which made my costume appear a black shirt with red flames in the center in the shape of a Phoenix and black pants with flames down the side black boots with flames on the front and a mask made of flames... Oh that's something I forgot to mention u can control fire as well as other things but we will get to those later. I jumped out the window and saw cinderblock robbing the bank. I threw a fireball to get his attention and I said, "didn't your mother ever teach you not to take other people's stuff?" Cinderblock roared and charged me I jumped over him and threw a super heated fireball at the base of his neck area knocking him out cold. He hit the ground and I tied him up using super strong steel wire I keep in my belt. As I finished tying him up I felt myself being restrained by dark magic energy and I struggled to break free and I heard a voice from behind me ask, "who are you?" I responded, "It's impolite to ask someone a question when they can't see you." I was turned around to see the teen titans. I looked at Raven and as our eyes met I heard her mumble, "he is kind of cute." then Robin walked up to me grabbed my shirt and said, " Who are you? I won't ask again." I said, "whoa easy on the shirt flame proof shirts are expensive. And my name is Phoenix. Do you treat all the people who help you like this?" Robin tuned to Raven who was sitting meditating and I smiled closed my eyes suddenly Raven turned red with embarrassment and I said, "Raven it's not polite to enter someone's mind without asking you never know what you might find." Robin asked, " Is he who he says he is?" Raven nods and releases me from her magic and I said, "thank you Raven." Suddenly Johnny rancid drove in on his motorcycle and hit Robin, cyborg, beast boy and myself with knockout darts and hit Raven with a paralyzing toxin as I slipped into un-conciseness I saw Johnny pick up a paralyzed Raven and drive off.

 **Please comment and let me know if you want me to continue my story. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any and all existing similarities in this story to any other works or people is completely coincidental with the exception of the Teen Titans themselves, which unfortunately I do not own. This is my first story so please be nice.**

 **Chapter 2**

I awoke and looked around and saw the rest of the titans minus Raven still knocked out. I stood up and started searching for Raven's magical aura. After a minute of searching I found her signature so I went back to my apartment and opened up my suitcase that had my weapons in it and pulled out two colt 1911's loaded them and went to find Raven. I tracked her magical signature to an old abandoned warehouse on the docks. I silently entered the warehouse and saw Raven un-conscious and tied up in just her underwear and bra. The sight of Raven helpless filled me with rage I holstered my colt's and ran over to her un-tying her and I took off my jacket putting over her shoulders covering her up. I then stood up and shouted, "JOHNNY YOU SON OF A BITCH FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I hear Johnny say, "Name calling isn't very nice." I turned to him pulled out my colt and shot him in his knee caps causing him to collapse. The sound of the shots woke Raven who asked confused, "Phoenix what is going on?" I said, "Johnny Rancid kidnaped you and had you tied up in your undergarments and I'm just going to make sure he pays for his ill manners." I walked up to Johnny who was still on the ground clutching his knees I kneeled down next to him and whispered, "you will pay for what you did to Raven with your sight." I put my hands over his eyes and ignited my hand searing his corneas rendering him blind and while Johnny was rolling on the floor clutching his eyes. I turned to Raven and said, "I would apologize for this unnecessary violence but it is just a dream after all." I then snapped my fingers temporarily knocking Raven out and wiping parts off her rescue and carried her to titan tower. I knocked on the door and Robin opened it and said, "What have you done to Raven?" I said, "I did nothing Johnny Rancid took her and I rescued her and brought her home." I handed Raven over to Cyborg for a medical examination and I turned to Beast Boy and asked, "Hey Beast Boy when Raven wakes up can you give her this?" handing him a folded piece of paper. Beast Boy nodded and said, "Sure an thanks for saving Raven." I nodded and vanished into the shadows, I returned to my apartment and waited for Raven's call.

About two hours later my phone rang I picked it up and said, "Hello?" Raven said, "Hi Phoenix I wanted to thank you for saving me from Johnny Rancid and I was wondering if you wanted to meet?" I responded, "Sure but I will be in my civilian attire so you may not recognize me." Raven said, "Ok where do you want to meet?" I responded, "How about the pizza shop next to the video store?" Raven said, "Sounds good shall we meet in two hours?" I said, "Sure I will see you then." Raven said, "Ok I will se you then." Raven then hung up. I put down my phone and got ready to meet Raven taking off my Phoenix attire took a shower and put on a black shirt and black jeans putting my chain wallet in my pocket and put on my black steel tow combat boots and quickly styled my hair before grabbing my black leather jacket and after locking my door headed to the pizza shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any and all existing similarities in this story to any other works or people is completely coincidental with the exception of the Teen Titans themselves, which unfortunately I do not own. This is my first story so please be nice.**

 **Chapter 3**

I arrived at the pizza shop and sat at one of the empty tables and waited for Raven to arrive. While I was waiting a blonde girl walked up to me and said, "Hi I'm Kitty are you waiting for a girl as beautiful as me to ask out on a date?" I shook my head no and said, "Sorry Kitty but I'm waiting for someone and you are not my type you are too vain." Kitty got angry and said, "You will regret saying that." She then stormed off. After another five minutes of waiting I saw Raven show up and I said, "Raven over here." Raven turned towards me and walked over and asked, "Phoenix?" I smiled and said, "The one and only, so what did you want to talk about?" Raven sat down in the seat across from me and said, "I wanted to thank you for saving me from Johnny Rancid and the Titans and I discussed making you a Titan that is if you want to." I smiled and said, "First you are very welcome and second I don't think I can join the Titans because my way of doing things differs from Robin's no gun policy." Raven nodded and said, "Yeah that might be a problem but do you really need guns though?" I shrugged and said, "I suppose I don't need the guns my magic should be sufficient." Raven nodded and I asked, "So what is involved with joining the Titans?" Raven said, "Well we would need to test your skills and then we would decide based on how well you do if you are skilled enough to join and then pair you with someone to go on patrol with." I nodded and asked, "Sounds good when would this test take place?" Raven said, "Whenever you are ready." I asked, "Could I take the test now?" Raven nodded and I said, "Then let's go." With that Raven and I headed towards Titan's Tower. Once we reached the tower Raven and I entered heading into the living room where the rest of the Titans were gathered. Robin asked, "Raven who is your new friend?" I smiled and said, "Robin I am insulted you don't recognize me." Robin asked, "Phoenix is that you?" I smiled and used my powers summoning my costume and I said, "So I hear there is a test I have to pass in order to join the titans?" Robin nodded and I asked, "So what is the test?" Robin answered, "You will face each of us in a one on one hand to hand combat match and if you can beat at least two of us then you can join." I nodded and quietly used my powers to read his mind and discovered the order and that the person I lost to I would be assigned to be my patrol partner. I said, "Well what are we waiting for let's get this test over with." Robin smiled and said, "Then let's go." I nodded and followed Robin and the other Titans to the training room. Once we got to the training room Robin said, "Ok so first you will face Beast Boy then Cyborg followed by Starfire then myself and if you beat me then Raven." I nodded and asked, "Are powers allowed?" Robin nodded and I jumped into the ring and got into my fighting stance Beast Boy jumped into the ring and turned into a lion. I closed my eyes and used my sensory magic to sense where Beast Boy is and where he is going to be and as soon as he lunged at me I struck him in the stomach with my flaming fist knocking him out of the ring. Robin said, "Well done Cyborg is your next opponent."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Any and all existing similarities in this story to any other works or people is completely coincidental with the exception of the Teen Titans themselves, which unfortunately I do not own. This is my first story so please be nice.**

 **Chapter 4**

Cyborg entered the ring and got ready to fight me. I lunged at him throwing waves of fire at him, which he blocked and that gave me the opening I needed to deliver a flying kick to his chest sending him flying out of the ring. After Robin declared me  
the winner of that fight Robin said, "How about we take a short break?" I shook my head and said, "I don't need a break I can keep going." Robin nodded and Starfire entered the ring. I took up my fighting stance and Starfire took up her fighting stance.  
Robin said, "Ready fight." I leapt at Starfire and grabbed her arm and I put my hand to her head and used my magic to knock her out and I caught her as we descended back to the matt. I handed Starfire to Raven and said, "She is fine just unconscious."  
Raven nodded as Robin entered the ring and took up his fighting stance using his extendable Bo staff. I got into my fighting stance and the fight began Robin and I were very evenly matched trading blows for about two straightminutes until I  
got a solid roundhouse kick to his back sending him out of the ring ending the fight. I jumped out of the ring and helped Robin up who asked, "Who taught you to fight like that?" I grimly said, "My father taught me to fight." Robin nodded and understanding  
I didn't want to talk about it just yet asked, "Are you up for your final match against Raven?" I nodded and jumped back into the ring. Raven floated into the ring getting into her fighting stance while I did the same. Robin said, "Ok begin." Raven  
and I began our fight her dark energy magic V.S. my fire magic after a good two minutes Raven put me in her containment field and Robin said, "The match is over Raven wins." I nodded and said, "That was a good fight Raven." She blushed and said, "You  
weren't so bad yourself." Robin said, "Phoenix welcome to the Titans." I nodded and the team started to leave the room and I said, "Raven could I talk to you for a second?" Raven nodded and walked over. Once the other Titans left I said, "I want you  
to know I could have escaped that containment field." Raven smiled and said, "Nice try but no one can escape that containment field." I smiled and said, "Then lets make this interesting." Raven said, "I'm listening." I continued, "If I win and I escape  
the containment field then you have to go on a date with me but if you win and I can't escape it then I will make sure Beast Boy doesn't bother you for a week." Raven smiled and thought. 'Well either way I win.' Raven then said, "Deal but you won't  
escape it." I smiled and said, "We will see whenever you are ready." Raven used her powers to put me back in the containment field and I used my powers to superheat the air inside the containment field causing it to expand until Raven couldn't hold  
it anymore and the containment field fell freeing me. Raven's eyes widened and she said, "How did you do that?" I smiled walked up to her and said, "My father taught me how." Raven asked, "Who is your father?" I said, "I will answer all of your questions  
on our date I will pick you up at 7:00 sharp ok?" Raven nodded and I quickly kissed her cheek and ran to my new room to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I quickly took a shower and used my magic to create a black suit with a purple shirt and tie. I put it on and quickly styled my hair and once I was satisfied with my appearance I used my magic to create a bouquet of purple flowers native to Azarath and went and knocked on Ravens door. Raven opened the door and my eyes widened slightly. Raven was wearing an elegant purple dress that showed off her slim form without revealing too much skin. I said, "Raven you look beautiful." Raven blushed slightly and said, "Thank you Daemeon you look very nice yourself." Now it was my turn to blush slightly and I said, "Raven I have a surprise for you." I pulled out the bouquet of flowers and her eyes widened and after a moment Raven asked, "Where…. where did you get those?" I smiled and said, "They are from Azarath our home I put them in a magic plain along with some other things." Raven's eyes widened and after a few minutes she asked, "What else do you have from our home?" ( **Quick side note Raven knows he is from Azarath she found out when she went into his mind when they first met**.) I smiled and asked, "Would you like to see?" Raven nodded and I opened a portal to the magic plain. We stepped through it and Raven gasped. There was an entire town from Azarath. There were shops and homes even a few temples and monasteries but no people. After a few minutes of taking it Raven asked, "How did you do this? And where is everyone?" I looked down with a serious look on my face and I explained, "My powers allow me to transport a large area like a town or city but it does not allow me to transport sentient beings so I can transport plants but no animals or people." Raven pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm sorry it must have been hard for you to have that kind of power but not save anyone." I hugged her back and said, "It was very hard but at least part of our home is still here." Raven nodded and asked, "Where are we? I don't recognize this town." I quickly wiped a tear off my face and said, "We are in my home town I grew up here." Raven nodded and said, "It's a beautiful town." I smiled half heartedly and said, "Raven I have a gift for you." Raven looked at me surprised and asked, "What could be a better present then this?" I smiled and reached into my pocket and pulled out a sapphire amulet with a picture of the portal we came through to get here and the sun and moon symbolizing time. I said, "This amulet is very rare and very powerful and it does two things first it allows the wearer to visit magical plains like this one and the second thing it does is it can alter the flow of time in the magical plains let me show you." I concentrated and used the amulet to rewind time back before Azarath was destroyed and suddenly there were people In the streets children playing and shop keepers selling their goods. I said, "But the magic only works for so long once it fades everything will return to the way it was when we first arrived." Raven nodded and said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Daemeon this is the best gift ever." I smiled and put the amulet around her neck and wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Shall we go visit a restaurant Raven?" Raven nodded and we went to a small but fancy restaurant near the house I grew up in.

 **Sorry for the delay of the chapter I took a break from writing fan fiction because of a personal matter but now I'm back and I will try to update more frequently thank you for waiting**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raven and I entered the small but fancy restaurant called The Phoenix's Nest we were given a booth in the back so we would have some privacy. Raven and I sat down and we ordered our food. Raven was having the equivalent of a chicken salad with some herbal tea and I was having the equivalent of a steak and I also ordered the herbal tea. Our food arrived after about eight minutes and Raven asked, "So how long does the spell last?" I replied, "It usually lasts around two to three hours or so but it varies because time manipulation is never exact." Raven nodded and we started eating. After about 5 minutes Raven asked, "Can I ask you something Daemeon?" I nodded and said, "Of course Raven you can ask me any question you like." Raven nodded and said, "I have two questions but they are a bit personal." I nodded and said, "Ask away Raven." Her expression changed to a serious one and Raven asked, "You have a lot of power who is your father?" My eyes looked toward my plate and I replied in a low tone so no one else would hear, "My father is Lucifer lord of the dark dimensions he is the most powerful demon to ever exist." Raven's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. I said, "So what's your second question?" Raven hesitated for a moment and asked, "Why are you called the Phoenix?" I smiled and said, "I am called the Phoenix for two reasons the first is that when I was born I was engulfed in fire and I was given the name Phoenix and the second reason is that this in one of my favorite restaurants and it feels like a home when I'm here at the Phoenix's Nest restaurant." Raven nodded and we finished eating in silence. After I paid the bill I asked, "Raven would you like a tour of the town?" Raven nodded and we begun the tour. First I showed her the monastery I grew up in. We entered the monastery and we greeted the man who raised me as a son, and I bowed and said, "Master Leopard it is good to see you again." Mater Leopard bowed and said, "Master Phoenix it is so good to see you again." I smiled and said, "It has been too long master. I have someone I want you to meet." Raven stepped forward, bowed and said, "Master Leopard it is an honor to meet you." He smiled and said, "The honor is mine young one are you Master Phoenix's girlfriend?" Raven's eyes went wide and she turned red Master Leopard burst out laughing and said, "I'm only kidding but you should have seen the look on your face." The three of us began to laugh and once we had calmed down a bit Master Leopard pulled Raven aside and said, "Please try to keep Phoenix out of trouble he is a good kid but can be really stubborn and stupid sometimes but his heart is in the right place." Raven nodded and said, "I will do my best to keep him out of trouble." Master Leopard nodded and said, "Thank you." Raven and I then left and headed to the marketplace. Once Raven and I visited a few small shops in the large marketplace when I noticed the sun was starting to set and I said, "Hey Raven?" She looked at me and said, "What is it Daemeon?" I said, "I want to show you something follow me." Raven nodded and we took off into the sky and landed on the roof of my old house to watch the sunset. Raven said as she looked at the sunset, "Thank you Phoenix I never thought I would be able to see the Azarath sunset again." I smiled and said, "You are very welcome Raven and you have the amulet so you can come here whenever you want." Raven smiled and I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She looked at me surprised and I said, "I'm sorry I-" Raven cut me off mid sentence with a kiss on my lips. I sat there shocked for a second before I kissed her back. We continued kissing as the sun set.

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far please let me know what you guys and girls think of the story and let me know if there are ways I can improve the story or things you want to see in future chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Lemon warning**

 **If you don't like to read this kind of content skip to the next chapter**

I picked Raven up and flew her into my old house and into my old room.

Raven took off my jacket and bowtie as I slowly started unzipping her dress I stopped and asked, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this." Raven said, "I know I want to." I nodded and continued unzipping her dress as she took off my shirt revealing my muscular scarred chest. I slipped the dress off her and she tried to cover herself turning red. I said, "Don't you look beautiful." Raven turned even redder as she moved her arms and she took my pants and underwear off and gasped slightly at my size. I slowly started pulling down her panties. Raven laid down on the bed and I got on top of her. I asked, "You are still sure you want to do this?" Raven nodded and I slowly pushed my manhood into her being careful not to hurt her. After a few moments Raven said, "It's ok it doesn't hurt you can move now." I nodded and slowly began thrusting into her tight womanhood each time Raven moaned. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist encouraging me to go deeper and faster. I kissed her as I moved deeper and harder into her Raven moaning louder and louder with each thrust. After about ten minutes I was almost at my limit as was Raven she said, "Daemeon I'm close." I responded, "I'm close too." Raven nodded and said, "I want you to do it in me." I asked, "Are you sure?" Raven nodded and said, "Yes Daemeon I'm sure." I nodded and thrusted all the way into her tight womanhood filling her up completely I then pulled out and laid down next to her. Raven and I stayed in my old bed for about twenty minutes before we got up and got dressed and were ready to head back through the portal. Raven asked, "How long have we been here?" I responded, "About 5-6 hours or so here but only about an hour and a half back on earth since time moves differently here." Raven nodded and asked, "You ready to go back?" I nodded and said, "Yes but there is something I need to do first." Raven asked, "And what would that be?" I smiled and kissed her again. Raven smiled and asked, "Now are you ready to go handsome?" I turned bright red and said, "Yes beautiful I am." We both laughed and headed back through the portal

 **Hey guys hope you liked the chapter sorry it's short this is the first Lemon I've ever written so please don't hate again any comments on how to improve the story are greatly appreciated. The next chapter might take a bit since I'm going on a vacation and wont really have any internet access.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Raven and I appeared back in her room an hour and a half after we left. We then changed into our pajamas and went to sleep in her bed. Raven and I awoke to the sound of the alarm. We got up and put on our clothing and she ran out of her room while I teleported to mine before running out to the main room where the rest of the Titans were gathered. I said, "What is it what's going on?" Robin replied, "It's Slade he is up to something… TITAN'S GO!" We all headed to Jump City to find Slade and Plasma and Cinderblock and Overload were attacking the city. Robin and Cyborg went after Cinderblock and Starfire and Raven went after Plasma and Beast Boy went after Overload. I went after Slade following him unseen through the labyrinth of streets into an old abandoned factory. Slade suddenly stopped and said, "Phoenix I'm impressed you could keep up with me on foot without being seen not many are able to do that." I came out of the shadows and said, "I've had a lot of practice now give it up you can't win you are trapped." Slade laughed and said, "Foolish boy I wanted you to come here because I wanted to talk to you alone." I crossed my arms and said, "What do you want Wilson I don't have all day." Slade's eyes widened slightly and he said, "You really have done your research even Robin doesn't know my full name yet you really know how to impress people." I rolled my eyes and said, "Slade you have ten seconds to tell me what you want before I knock you out and drag your unconscious body to prison." He smiled again and said, "Ok straight to the point then I want you to join my side." I started laughing and asked sarcastically, "Now why would I want to do that?" Slade responded in his cold tone, "Because if you don't I will kill the Titans starting with Raven." The laughter died in my throat and my eyes turned a glowing crimson filled with fury. I slowly started walking towards Slade and I roared, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH RAVEN!" I threw a punch at Slade that was moving so fast he couldn't dodge it. The punch sent him slamming into the old machinery behind him knocking him to the ground and before he could get up I teleported over to him and punched him into the ground creating a large crater around him. I picked Slade up with my powers and I growled, "If you ever threaten Raven or any of the other titans again I will rip you apart do you understand?" Slade's mask fell off revealing a terrified bleeding man he nodded and croaked out, "Y…yes I understand." I smiled evilly and said, "Good." I slammed him into the ground one more time to make sure he got the point before I dragged him back to where the other Titans were finishing up their respective fights. Once Overload and Cinderblock gave up and the rest of the Titans were staring at me in shock and awe. I said, "What?" Robin asked in shock, "How did you defeat Slade so fast we were never able to beat him?" I shrugged and said, "He made the mistake of threating my friends and the people I care about." I glance at raven who nodded and I said, "Let's get these guys to prison and go get something to eat I'm starving." The rest of the Titans nodded and we dropped of the four villains in prison and went to get some pizza.

 **Hey guys just wanted to get this chapter out before I left I will be gone for a few days but in the meantime I hope you guys are enjoying the story and please don't hesitate to leave comments telling me how I can improve the story or asking questions if you don't understand something if you have a favorite hero or villain that you want to see I will be putting up a poll the top two of each will be in a future chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Titans and I went to the local pizza place to celebrate the first victory since I officially joined the Titans. We sat at the table talking and laughing. We laughed and ate pizza for about an hour and a half when the sun started to go down and the Titans and I decided it was time to return to the tower. Once we returned to the tower Robin asked, "Hey Phoenix can we talk?" I nodded and said, "Sure Robin what's up?" Robin asks, "Can we talk in my room?" I nodded and said, "Sure lead the way." I followed Robin into his room he closed the door and I said, "So what's up Robin?" Robin looked at me with a serous face and asked, "Tell me Phoenix how did you beat Slade so easily?" I replied, "Slade threatened the people I cared about so I used my full power on him." Robin nodded and said, "Ok I have just one more question for you." I nodded and asked, "What is it Robin?" He said, "You can read minds right?" I nodded and said, "Yes I can but I don't like to because I feel like its an invasion of privacy." Robin nodded and said, "I understand but can you do me a favor?" I nod and say, "Sure what's up?" Robin asked, "I know it's a lot to ask but can you please read Starfire's mind and tell me if she has feelings for me in a romantic way?" I exhaled and rolled my eyes and said, "Sure no problem." I closed my eyes and reached out and entered Starfire's mind to see if she has any romantic feelings for Robin but I couldn't make any sense of what I saw so I left her mind and returned to my own mind and said, "I looked into Starfire's mind and I have no idea if she does or doesn't it's very confusing in there sorry why don't you just go ask her?" Robin turned bright red and said, "Um… well." I said, "Robin I think you should just ask her just man up and do it before someone else does." Robin nodded and said, "You know what Phoenix you are right I will go do that now." Robin left to go find Starfire. I leave Robin's room and head to my room bit while I was walking through the common area Cyborg and Beast Boy came up to me and asked, "Hey Phoenix want to join our game?" I shrug and say, "Sure why not let's play." Cyborg handed me the controller and about two minutes later I'm destroying them by almost a thousand points. The game ended about three minutes later and a big YOU WIN appeared on the screen above my name. I handed the controller back to Cyborg and said, "That was fun we should play again sometime." I smiled and went into my room and opened up a book and began to read. About ten minutes later I hear a knock at my door. I open it up to a smiling Starfire who said, "Greetings new friend may I come in?" I nodded and Starfire entered my room. I smiled and said in Tamaranean, "How are you doing today Princess Koriand'r ?" Starfire's eyes widened as she asked, "You can speak Tamaranean?" I nodded and said, "I can speak over ten thousand different languages form all over the universe and even some form other dimensions I figured you would be more comfortable to speak in your native language." Starfire said in Tamaranean, "Yes but it has been awhile since I was able to speak it with someone who could understand it." I nodded and said, "I know the feeling I haven't been able to speak to someone in my native language until two days ago." Starfire nodded and we talked for about ten minutes until Starfire left and I finished the book and I headed to sleep.

 **Hey guys just wanted to let you know/remind you that there are two polls of which** **heroes and villains you want to see in later chapters and don't forget to comment or PM me with any ideas you have for future chapters or anything I can do to improve the story I'm open to suggestions and comments. Also the Villain Poll will only be open for a few days I am going to close the poll on Sunday, May 27th at around 9:30 EST. The Hero poll I will leave open until June 4th around 9:30 EST where I will be closing that one too if you want to see a specific hero or** **villain that is not on the poll PM me and I will see what I can do to add them**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Lemon warning**

I awoke about two hours later to a soft knocking at my door. I got up and opened the door to see Raven standing there I said. "Raven please come inside." Raven nodded and walked into my room the door closing behind her and she said, "Um… Phoenix I have a strange question to ask you." I nodded and said, "What is it Raven you know you can ask me anything." Raven nodded and asked, "Is it ok if I sleep here with you? I'm getting a weird feeling from something in my room." I nodded and said, "Of course Raven you can stay here as long as you like." Raven smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Raven wrapped her arms around my neck. I reached up and undid her cloak letting it fall to the ground leaving her in just her nightgown. Raven pulled up my shirt lifting it over my head and tossing it aside. I took off raven's nightgown and she pulled down my pants and underwear. Raven then lightly pushed me onto the bed climbing on top of me pushing my manhood into her. Raven let out a moan as she started to ride me. After about five minutes Raven said, "Phoenix I'm close." I nodded and said, "I'm close too Raven." She smiled and said, "Let's finish together." I nodded and about a minute later Raven I climaxed. Raven slid off of me and laid down next to me snuggling up to me. I put my arm around her and we cuddled until we fell asleep.

 **Lemon End**

We woke up at 10:00 and got dressed Raven opened a portal back to her room so the rest of the titans wouldn't know she spent the night in my room. I left my room and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast and found the rest of the titans minus Raven already there. I made some eggs and when I sat down to eat them Starfire came over to me and said, "Friend Phoenix I would like to inquire as to the date of your birth or as you call it here your birth day?" I smiled and said, "Sure Starfire my birthday is December 5th." Suddenly everyone including Raven looked at me after a moment Robin said, "Wait Phoenix your birthday is TOMORROW!?" I nodded and said, "Yeah my birthday is tomorrow it's no big deal." Beast boy said, "IT'S THE BIGGEST DEAL WE NEED TO HAVE A PARTY!" I sighed and asked, "Do we need to have a party?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin nodded and I said, "Very well I guess we will have a party." They cheered and took off to plan the party leaving Raven and I alone in the kitchen. Raven smiled and said, "You know they were going to throw you a party no matter what right?" I nodded and said, "Yeah I figured as much." Raven chuckled slightly and we finished eating breakfast in silence.

We had just walked into the common area when the alarm went off and Robin said, "Guys Mad Modd is attacking the city. TITANS GO." We raced into the city to find Mad Modd with a ton of robotic British solders attacking anything non- British. Robin said, "Mad Modd up to your old tricks again I see." Mad Modd smiled as he pointed his cane at Robin and fired an energy bolt. Before it could hit Robin I dived in front of him the bolt hitting me in the chest and I lost consciousness as I hit the ground. While I was unconscious I heard my father's voice. " ** _Soon your world will feel our power and your friends will suffer our wrath."_** I awoke two minutes later to find the rest of the titans fighting for their lives against Mad Modd's robot army. I slowly stood up I could feel my control slipping as my eyes burned a deep dark crimson the power finally free from my hold I was engulfed in a crimson fire as I slowly walked toward Mad Modd. Seeing my rage and fire Mad Modd sent all the robots not attacking the Titans to stop me. One by one I cut them down with my fire and I roared in my demonic voice all control gone, " ** _MAD MODD COME AND FACE ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU SOME MERCY HID LIKE A COWARD AND YOU WILL FACE THE FLAMES!"_** Mad Modd started to run and I destroyed all his remaining robots with a wave of unholy fire. Mad Modd tripped and tried to crawl away and I smiled evilly and said, " ** _NO ONE ESCAPES MY FIRE."_** Mad Modd screamed in terror and said, "NO WAIT PLEASE I SURRENDER." I continued advancing on him smiling as I said, " ** _IT'S TOO LATE FOR SURRENDERING YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOUR JUDGMENT BY FIRE."_** Suddenly I felt someone pull me into a hug from behind I turned around to find Raven who whispered, "Please Phoenix don't." I blinked for a second regaining control looking around at the chaos and destruction I had caused and I looked at Raven and said, "I… I need to go I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I teleported to my room in Titans tower and summoned a containment bubble of pure white energy to help me contain my power. Once the containment bubble was sealed I entered

my mind where I saw my father Lucifer and Trigon waiting. Lucifer said, " **WELL MY SON THE TIME OF FIRE IS ALMOST AT HAND AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO**

 **STOP IT."** I replied, " ** _MAYBE I CAN'T STOP YOU ALONE BUT MY POWER COMBINED WITH THE POWER OF THE TITANS CAN."_** Trigon smiled and said, " _FOOLISH BOY_

 _THE TITANS COULD BARLY STOP ME THEY HAVE NO CHANCE OF DEFEATING LUCIFER."_ I growled and said, " ** _YOU UNDEREASTEMATE MY POWERS TRIGON DON'T_**

 ** _FORGET HOW THEY DEFETED YOU WITH YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS POWERS AND YOU KNOW I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU."_** Trigon spat in my direction and

said, " _MAYBE YOU ARE STRONGER THEN ME BUT YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THEN BOTH OF US TOGETHER."_ Suddenly I was pushed out and I opened my eyes to see

the Titans staring at me through the containment bubble. I said, "Raven we need to talk something bad is coming and we need to be ready." Robin said, "Phoenix we aren't going

anywhere until you tell us what happened." I sighed and said. "Ok so remember when Trigon used Raven as a portal to come to earth?" The Titans nodded and I continued, "Well

my father is the demon Lucifer the most powerful demon to ever exist and he is teaming up with Trigon to try and destroy/take over earth and we need to be ready to stop him or be

ready to do what is necessary…" Robin asked, "What do you mean what is necessary?" My face turned grim and I pulled out a special magical gun and handed it to Raven and

said, "If we can't stop them I want you to use that on me it won't kill me but it will send me far away taking them with me." The Titans eyes widened and Robin said, "But if we do that

they will kill you." I nodded and said, "They might or they might not but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to keep everyone safe from them." Raven started crying and said, "Please

don't leave us we can do it together." I dissipated the containment bubble and wiped her tears and I said, "Raven I don't plan on going anywhere but if we can't win the fight then

that is what must be done." Robin's expression darkened and he said, "No it isn't because we will win Phoenix we will work together and defeat Lucifer and Trigon they might be

powerful but we are more powerful if we work together." The rest of the Titans nodded and Beast Boy said, "Your one of us Phoenix you don't have to fight alone anymore."Cyborg

nodded and said, "Phoenix we got your back no matter what." Starfire said, "That is correct you are our friend and friends stick together no matter what." Raven smiled and said,

"We can beat them as long as we stick together." Robin smiled and asked, "So what's the plan Phoenix?" I smiled and said, "We fight together and give it our all we don't have much

time I can sense them getting closer." Robin asked, "How long to we have?" I grimly said, "An hour maybe two or three tops." Robin nodded and said, "Then lets prepare a welcome

they won't soon forget." The rest of the Titans nodded and began preparing for Trigon and Lucifer's arrival. Once we had finished preparing for their arrival I pulled Raven aside and

said, "Raven there is something I have to tell you." Raven asked, "What is it Phoenix?" I said, "I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you with all my heart Raven."

She smiled and kissed me and said, "I love you with all my heart too Phoenix."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the sky turned blood red as a deafening roar shook Jump city. Suddenly the water around Titan's Tower as Trigon and Lucifer began rising

out heading towards Jump City. Robin looked at me and nodded and I smile and shouted, "TITANS GO!"

 **AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY THINGS ARE A BIT HECTIC IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW AND I AM DOING MY BEST TO CONSTANTLY WORK ON THIS STORY AS WELL AS OTHER STORIES IM WORKING ON SO ANY FEEDBACK POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AS WELL AS HOW I CAN IMPROVE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND THE CHAPTERS GOING FORWARD I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT ME FEEDBACK AS WELL AS GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND IF YOU TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AS WELL FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO ABOUT WORKING IT INTO THE STORY. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


End file.
